onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rob Lucci
| extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Rob Lucci (ロブ･ルッチ, Robu Rucchi) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. He is a sawyer, treenail & bolt specialist. Personality Galley-La Lucci never talks, preferring to instead talk through his pet pigeon, Hattori (ハットリ, Hattori), using ventriloquism. Hattori always rides on Lucci's shoulder until Lucci begins fighting, at which point he will fly overhead until the battle is over. Lucci seems to have a rivalry with Paulie, and often chides him for having money problems. Because of this rivalry, the two often fight; however, the matches generally end before there is a victor. Other than this, however, Lucci appears to be very distant from everyone else, including the other foremen and Iceburg. CP9 The true Lucci comes off as the most cold and collected member of CP9, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even HE displays shock that Franky had the blueprints to Pluton the whole time, and is shown smiling when convincing Kaku, and Kalifa to eat Devil Fruits). An example is the brutal assault on his friend of 5 years, Paulie, whom he even tried to kill after the CP9's identities had been revealed. He also states that he feels no real bonding with the city he's lived in for 5 years, and he seems to have no feelings for his fellow CP9 colleagues, least of all Spandam. Interestingly enough, he does react rather violently if anyone calls him a gakki (slang in Japanese for kid or brat), responding with a kick and a retort both times after Iceburg and Franky referred to him as such. The reason that he killed the 500 soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol. 45 Chapter 434, Fan Question: In Chapter 422, it said that Rob Lucci killed 500 hostages and took the captain's head. Why did he have to kill the 500 hostages? He finds it offensive when someone speaks weakness around him. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, The marines on board a Buster Call ship show their weakness as they speak, Rob tells them to shut up as it offends him. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept other peoples' views and ideals. One Piece manga - Chapter 382, Rob states some of his ideals to Spandam. He seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he smirks. In the Tower of Justice at Enies Lobby, he reveals that he only joined the government so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Luffy to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle (even giving a happy yet highly disturbing smirk when Luffy burst through the door). Lucci's violent and predatory nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Luffy more violently. He is also apparently somewhat sensitive to his Devil fruits form as Usopp managed to goad Lucci into coming after him (and getting Luffy to continue fighting) by calling him a "Worthless little kitten" which noticeably angers him. His emotionlessness includes anger and distress . Even while taunting or demoralizing Luffy, he keeps a passive face, and refrains from the classic "villain laugh". However, during the final moments of his fight with Luffy, he expresses horrified surprise prior to being defeated. Powers and Abilities Lucci has a complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fight with Luffy. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Luffy's body, who described its effect as an Impact Dial with greatly amplified power; no small feat considering he's made of rubber. Even at the tender age of 13, Lucci has already shown to be a very capable mass-murderer, by killing 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates single-handed. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Lucci proved to be a resilient foe, even going on even terms with Luffy in Gear Second, and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against him. It should be also noted that Lucci is the strongest member of CP9 in history by far, with his douriki almost twice that of the next strongest, Kaku. Franky himself noted his strength is levels above the rest of CP9, and later remarked that, were it not for Luffy, he wasn't sure how many of them would have been slaughtered. Because of his reputation, he is a very valuable asset to the World Government, almost to the point of legend; the vice admirals even believe that he can survive a Buster Call attack. His (along with the rest of the CP9 unit's) value has been diminished upon his loss against Luffy. Aside from his super human strength, Lucci appears to exhibit a rather high level of intelligence. It was he who deduced the connection between Iceburg and Franky, figured out the principles behind Luffy's Gear SecondOne Piece manga - Chapter 420, Rob Lucci figures out Luffy's Gear 2. and Gear ThirdOne Piece manga - Chapter 422, Rob Lucci figures out Luffy's Gear 3. "upgrades", and showed extensive knowledge about Devil Fruits. On Enies Lobby, he even effortlessly jeopardized the lives of Luffy's crewmembers and friends — as well as their mission to save Robin by flooding the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice. Although this might just as well be yet another display of sadism, where he removes Luffy's chances of "having everything" just for the sake of angering him. Bartholomew Kuma also stated that Rob Lucci's power is such that it is acknowledged even by the Shichibukai, warning Gecko Moria to never underestimate the Straw Hats - "No battle has a certain outcome (...) Who could have predicted that Rob Lucci would be defeated?". Devil Fruit Lucci ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (ネコネコの実 モデル豹(レオパルド)), which allows him to turn into a huge leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard. It has been revealed that Lucci can perform Life Return, like Kumadori, and use it to alter his body into forms that amplify his skills in a specific rokushiki ability, though only Kami-e Form, which makes his man-beast form smaller and thinner, has been seen. History The Island Raid Lucci's backstory concerning his admission into CP9 is revealed by Vice Admiral Doberman during the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. According to the manga, 15 years prior, a kingdom had 500 of its soldiers and its king taken hostage by a pirate crew, with the captain demanding to be made the new king of the kingdom. As the government saw the king beginning to admit defeat, they sent in the 13 year-old Rob Lucci. Lucci snuck into the pirates' hideout and killed all 500 hostages, and mercilessly decapitated the captain, as well as killing the rest of the crew. During his confrontation, the crew scarred his back with a barrage of gunshots. The anime follows the same trend, but with several differences and elaborations. After being sent, he approached the king, who begged Lucci to save the soldiers, but Lucci told the king not to question the ways of the World Government. This left the king to wonder what the Government was thinking, sending a young boy to such a dangerous assignment. Lucci stepped into the pirates' ship and claimed to serve justice against them, and they laughed and mocked him. After sarcastically telling Lucci to go home, two pirates attempted to strike him down with swords, but Lucci blocked it with his Tekkai. The crew thought Lucci was using some weird ability, and the captain then said if Lucci resists anymore, then the hostages will die, then, with the crew pointing guns at Lucci's head, ordered his men to take Lucci to the prison along with the other soldiers, as a way to insult the World Government. After the pirates locked Lucci in and mocked him further, Lucci ensured that all the hostages were there, then using his Rokushiki techniques, he brutally massacred all 500 hostages, while the unknowingly pirate crew were still enjoying their celebration party. When one of the pirates came to check out on the prisoners, he ran screaming for his captain, and the entire crew saw, to their horror and fury, all of their precious hostages murdered, with Lucci standing on top of the mountain of corpses, his victims' blood dripping from his finger. After a short argument on the justice of the World Government, the captain angrily ordered his crew to use their mortars, the very weapons that forced the soldiers to surrender, to kill Lucci, with five cannon balls striking Lucci right in the back with a massive explosion witch resulted in a scar in the shape of the world governments symbol. The captain said that Lucci deserved it for looking down on them, then complained how their perfect plan was ruined. In the midst of his complaint, he saw, to his shock and horror, Lucci survived the blast and stood back up from the inferno, with his back scarred. Lucci then used his Soru to swiftly appear before the captain and seized him by the face, then, despite the captain's futile attempt to pry himself free, Lucci launched a barrage of Shigan (much like Shigan Ouren) to brutally shoot the captain to death, letting his corpse crash down onto the ground, while the rest of the crew screamed in horror and fled. Whether they were pursued and killed is not known. With that, Lucci's mission came to completion. Regardless of which version, the scar that Lucci gained on his back vaguely resembles the symbol of the World Government. Shortly after that he became a CP9 member, and gained the reputation of being the group's most cold-hearted and efficient assassin in its entire history. Galley-La Company When Lucci is first seen as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he appears to be a ventriloquist using his pigeon, Hattori , to speak for him. He also shows very impressive skills when he gets into a fight with Paulie and, later on, Luffy. It is soon revealed he is the unquestioned leader of the Water 7 CP9 unit which infiltrated the Galley-La company, and perfectly capable of speaking for himself. When invading the Iceburg's mansion he was the one wearing the bull mask. CP9 and Enies Lobby At the Galley-La headquarters in Water 7, Lucci effortlessly defeats Luffy in a relatively short fight. Later in Enies Lobby, Luffy chases after Lucci and initiates a second fight with him. The two engage in an extremely hectic and boisterous fight from which Luffy emerges victorious. Lucci respectively bests, outlasts, and survives Luffy's attacks and various states until he is defeated. Luffy continues to press the fight until Lucci unleashes several more Rokuougan in a row landing Luffy face down in a pool of blood. Lucci comments that he would will still kill Luffy's crew no matter how hard Luffy tries to prevent him from doing so. Lucci remained confident even after Luffy gets up again due to Usopp's encouragement. Lucci is determined to end the fight once and for all and channels all his power into his next attack, but this ultimately proves part of his downfall. Recalling all the pain Lucci had put Robin and his friends through, Luffy unleashes a vicious Gear Second 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling' attack against Lucci. Lucci attempts to use 'tekkai' to deflect the blows but the massive attack strikes Lucci so hard and fast it's like he's being hit with a dozen fists all at the same time. The attack smashes Lucci against and through a brick wall leaving him unconscious and defeated. CP9's Personal Report Blueno is shown using his Devil fruit's ability, Air Door at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukurou are also shown at the back of Blueno. Due to the severe and near fatal injuries he suffered in his battle against Luffy he is still unconscious or even comatose, being carried by Kumadori while the rest are walking along the Sea Train tracks and is in serious need of medical attention, which the rest of CP9 are trying to gather money for by becoming street performers. (CP9 is unable to turn to the world government for help, as Spandam has dispatched pursuers to capture them so they could be blamed for the mission's failure.)One Piece manga - chapter 494, CP9's Personal Report Vol.4, Jyabura and Blueno overhear specific plans to make CP9 the scapegoats for Spandam's failed mission.. They gather enough money and Lucci is given his much needed medical attention; Lucci finally woke. One Piece manga - chapter 505, Rob Lucci awakens. It is interesting to note that, despite Lucci's reputation as a cold-blooded assassin, the rest of CP9 (excluding Spandam) seem to genuinely care for Lucci's well-being, evidenced in their efforts to revive him and their celebration when he is discharged from the hospital''One Piece manga'' - chapter 506, Rob Lucci leaves hospital.. Lucci is seen expressing gratefulness for the first time in his known life when he shakes his doctor's hand. He has most recently been seen bowling with the other CP9 members. Along with the rest of CP9, he attacks the Candy Pirates when they start ransacking the island; Rob Lucci knocks out the captain with a kick while the others take out their ship. However, he starts going overboard and tries to crush the skull of the captain, much to the horror of the spectators. This make the group realize they can't stay on the island much longer. As they make their way to the harbor, a little girl gives Kalifa a flower as thanks for saving them. They depart with the Candy Pirates's ship and eventually settle on the lush forest island where they were trained. They begin watching the CP9's next generation when Captain Very Good arrives, they interrupt his way in a peculiar image showing their animal themes. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him very soon. With that CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series and in the Portrait of Pirates: Neo-6 wave of figurines, as well as in a few issued keychain sets. References Category:CP9 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki users Category:Galley-La Company Category:Shipwrights